Hagumi Kurai
Hagumi Kurai '(ハグミ クライ) è uno dei quattro personaggi principali nella seconda serie di ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure. L'alterego di Hagumi è '''Cure Tomorrow, ed è conosciuta come l''a Pretty Cure del Futuro Splendente. E' la figlia di '''Nono Hana' e George Kurai. Bio Timeline Originale Nella timeline originale, Hagumi entra in contatto con un entità mistica nota come Mother, in un momento in cui l'umanità è circondata dal Togepower e non esistono più Pretty Cure che possano salvarla. L'ultima era sua madre, Nono Hana, che ha perso la vita in una disperata lotta come Cure Yell. Mother, un entità generatasi dall'Asupower, la rende custode del suo potere e le dona i Mirai Crystal, su cui ha il controllo. Combatte come Cure Tomorrow al fianco di altre tre guerriere contro la Criasu Corporation, fondata da suo padre, che tuttavia ignora la sua doppia identità. Tuttavia, la Criasu Corporation ha sconfitto il gruppo e Cure Tomorrow viene rinchiusa in una gabbia dal Presidente Cry che desidera ucciderla per estinguere il potere di Mother perché, senza di esso, il futuro non potrebbe esistere. Lo scopo per cui suo padre ha creato la Criasu Corporation è, infatti, fermare il tempo, affinché non vi sia più dolore ma solo un eterna felicità. Cure Tomorrow viene salvata da Hariham Harry, che però come punizione viene trasformato in un mostro e rinchiuso. Per ricambiarlo lo libera dalla sua prigionia, sigillando la sua forma mostruosa e scappando insieme dalla sede della Criasu. Per sfuggire alla sicurezza, Cure Tomorrow ha impiegato il suo Mirai Crystal White nel trasportare sé stessa ed Harry nel passato. Questo però l'ha fatta regredire alle fattezze di una bambina, chiamata Hugtan. Personality Hagumi ha una personalità aggraziata e pacata. Indipendentemente dalle difficoltà che deve affrontare, è determinata a proteggere il futuro come sua madre. La sua natura gentile le permette di calmare Harry nella sua forma mostruosa, al punto che lui ha scelto di disertare la Criasu Corporation per fuggire con lei. Come Hugtan, occasionalmente diventa scontrosa e difficile da gestire, sebbene la maggior parte delle volte sia allegra e coraggiosa. Durante un combattimento cerca di fare del suo meglio per aiutare le Pretty Cure, anche al punto di mettere in pericolo sé stessa. E' pronta a confortare gli altri quando sono arrabbiati. Relazioni Hariham Harry Nono Hana Etimologia Her name comes from the English word "hug", with the suffix "tan" added to turn it into a name. Hagumi comes from the English word "hug" and "umi" which means sea. When put together, her name translates to "sea of hugs". Cure Tomorrow is a noun that can mean "the day following today". Abilities She is sensitive to the tomorrow-creating power Tomorrow Power and is weakened when it diminishes. She can use the Tomorrow Power she has accumulated to purify an Oshimaida in a similar manner as her mother Cure Yell's Heart for You, but it puts her into a deep sleep because of exhaustion as a result. She tends to behave like a normal human baby. For example, she can only make noises instead of talking and has to be carried around. However, she does show signs that she is growing. In episode 8, she stands on her two feet by herself for the first time, and in episode 11, she says her first word, "mamma". In episode 12, she starts teething and eating baby food. She eventually learns how to speak and walk, even able to understand others. Hugtan can also summon Pretty Cures from past seasons. She does this with Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, as well as the Pretty Cures and mascots of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. Her summoning powers are not limited to just Pretty Cures, as she summons Santa Claus at the end of episode 44. As Cure Tomorrow, she is capable of purifying Harry, allowing the latter to transform from his monstrous form into his normal, miniature form. She even creates Harry's gold chain out of her own Tomorrow Power to repress the Togepower within him and enable him to stay out of monster form. Songs Hugtan's voice actress, Tada Konomi, has participated in an image song for the character she voices which is a duet that she sings alongside Hikisaka Rie, the voice actress of Nono Hana. Duets *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Hikisaka Rie) Trivia *Her birthday is on October 21st, making her zodiac sign Libra. *It is unknown why Hugtan was unaffected by George Kurai's time freeze powers. *Hugtan's referring to Hana as "mama" may have been a foreshadowing of her being Hana's daughter. *Hugtan is the first mascot to be related to a Cure, in this case, she is Cure Yell's future daughter. *Hugtan's original plan of travelling back in time to save her future creates a major time paradox, resulting in a future that was different from the time she was from. The outcomes of her future time deviates even further when Ruru becomes the 5th Cure instead of having the intended 4 Cures. **This in turn changes her mother's fate for the better, since she's the catalyst of Criasu's goals in the original timeline. **In technical sense, by altering Hana's time, this results in Criasu never being founded in the new timeline, Ruru was created but as a little girl without memories of her original timeline incarnation and Hana continues living.